ItaPan: The Bittersweet
by AshAngel899
Summary: Japan joins the Axis Powers, and more importantly, meets Italy. Japan thinks he's an idiot, but is that really how he feels? Italy's presence in his life could be for the better or for the worse... Japan's POV.


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and I own no part of it.

Prologue

Germany looked behind Japan. "Oh no…" He looked stressed.

Japan turned his head to see what was wrong. He couldn't see anything that concerned the creation of the Axis Powers. "What is it, Doitsu-san?" The island nation's dark brown eyes scanned the scene. Nothing unusual... except… "Wait a minute, what's that…?" There seemed to be a small commotion in the crowd behind him.

Germany rubbed his forehead, his eyes shut tight. "That… would be Italy…"

Japan looked distraught. "That man with red hair? The one that is conversing with all the women over there…? How rude… He came here to form an alliance, not to pick up a date…!"

Germany sighed. "Yes, I am very sorry… I'll go get him. Excuse me…" The blond man moved past Japan. He took the younger man's arm roughly and led him to where Japan stood quietly.

"Veeee~! Doitsu, Doitsuuuuu! Those girls were so pretty! Let me go, Doitsuuuu!" Italy cried, pathetically struggling. He _had___to be aware that he could not get away from Germany's grip; the struggling was pointless.

Japan sighed, slightly embarrassed, yet no emotions showed. _This… Italia-kun… he seems rather rude. …What was that noise he made? He needs learn his manners, and take some responsibility! Is he not ashamed…? This may not turn out too well._

Italy smiled very big. "Hello! I'm Italy Venzanio!" He waved excitedly.

Japan stared at him for a second, wondering. "U-uh, yes, Italia-kun. I am Japan. My hobbies are reading the atmosphere and judging when and when not to speak." He bowed, his dark hair falling over his face._ I cannot judge him yet… I have yet to get to know him. I must still respect him._

Italy's eyes were shut still, which Japan found very strange. _H-he's quite a character, that is for sure…_

"Awww, Germany, he's shorter than me! That's so cute~" Japan's thoughts were interrupted by Italy's voice—again.

"C-cute? How rude! I am much older than you, I'll have you know!" Japan burst out embarrassedly.

"Veeee…~" The redhead just shut his eyes and made the same strange noise as before, smiling with his mouth wide open.

Japan looked at him with the blank expression he always wore. "….." _This is sort of awkward…_ Japan thought.

"Japan, shall we do the paperwork now?" Germany asked, glancing at Kiku.

"Un. Hai. Let's go into my house then." Japan turned and led Germany (who proceeded to drag Italy) to a Japanese room with a kotatsu.

Everyone sat as Germany pulled out the papers and a pen. Soon, Germany had finished guiding Italy through the paper and had begun reading it. Italy lay down and fell asleep shortly, the warmth of the kotatsu comforting the countries.

" Italia-kun… He is… interesting, isn't he…?" Japan asked quietly, glancing down at the softly snoring nation. _He is actually quite an idiot…_

Germany did the same. "….Yeah. He's quite obnoxious at times… but overall… He's a good person. He'll learn, one day…" He turned back to the paperwork and slid it across the tabletop to Japan. Japan took it gently and began looking over it. Germany relaxed and lay down onto the cushion behind him.

"…Doitsu-san, do you think you could update me on some things that are happening in the world, some time?" Japan asked. "

"Sure. Whenever you have the time." Germany grunted tiredly.

"My country was shut off from the rest of the world for a long time… I know far too little about current events in the world. When we opened up, things were really hectic. An old man like me doesn't have as much strength as others… So when I look at a younger country like America-san, I feel envious of their strength even thought I do not want to be them." Japan sighed. He picked up an orange from the bowl in the middle of the table and sat it on Italy's head. The fruit stayed perfectly balanced.

"Vee…. Veee…" Feliciano continued to snore.

_He's making those odd noises again…_ Japan thought, wondering a little. _….Baka._

"So, I signed right here, but…"

"Yeah, just leave the paper there. That'll be fine." Germany started to sit up. He nudged the Italian and woke him up. Japan stood as well.

"Anyways, Doitsu-san, I give you and Italia-kun my best regards." He bowed politely.

"My best regards to you as well, Japan." Germany responded.

"Wooooah~ Your hair is so pretty, like silk! Let's go and play around next time, okay~?"

Japan's eyes narrowed and darted to where the sound came from. Italy was at… it again. He was outside already, talking to a Japanese girl with her hair in ponytails.

Germany noticed as well and was infuriated. "… ITALIAAA!" He walked briskly over to where the smaller man was standing. The girl saw her chance and walked off hurriedly. "Italy! What did I tell you about keeping quiet while we were at Japan's house?" He grabbed Italy by the back of his shirt.

"Eeeek!" Italy shrieked. He dropped his head and let himself be carried by Germany.

_I hope Italy gets taught a thing or two by Germany… He needs it. _Japan thought, disguising his disgust with his usual expression, though he looked a bit more uneasy than usual.

"Sorry, again, Japan. Italy and I will be leaving now. Good day." Germany turned to leave.

"You too, Doitsu-san… Italia-kun." Japan watched them leave. _I think being a part of this alliance… will make things significantly different from now on; for a while at least…_


End file.
